Jenjang Namja!
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Thanks for your support :
1. Damn 1

Annyeong haseyo~!! Aku berasal dari fandom Naruto dan Kaleido Star Indonesia. Ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Screenplays. So, enjoy aja ya?

—

Disclaimer: Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy) is mine, but DBSK, SuJu, SNSD, and all charas aren't!

**Rate: T **

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Supranatural/Crime/Friendship/Tragedy –aku borong semuanya! Haha~!

Warning: lil OOC inside, I don't want to bash our idols~! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE?

**o—o**

PRANG!!

"Tidak, tidak…" aku tidak bisa memfokuskan kemana jalan pikiranku, aku merasa dunia menjadi hitam.

"O-oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bahkan jeritan adikku, Kim Taeyeon, hanya bisa kudengar samar-samar.

"Apa? Apa maumu?!" tanyaku sedikit membentak. Aku melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari Taeyeon.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu! Oppa," Taeyeon memperhatikan kamarku yang sudah tidak berbentuk, "Kenapa kau memecahkan semua cermin yang ada di rumah?!"

Aku melihat Taeyeon dengan pandangan kosong namun tajam. Aku sudah tidak bisa menguasai akal sehatku. Aku mengambil potongan pecahan kaca dengan ujung yang paling tajam.

"Aku.. Aku…!!" jeritku sambil menggoreskan pecahan kaca itu ke pipiku hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Sakit.. Sangat sakit…

"Oppa! Kau kenapa?" Taeyeon mengambil potongan kaca itu lalu membuangnya.

Aku merasa pusing, mataku ingin tertutup. Aku menyeringai lebar pada Taeyeon.

"Oppaaa!!!"

**0o—o0**

**Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy) **

**By Cassiopeia Otaku**

**0o—o0**

_[NORMAL POV]_

Seoul Hospital, 8 pm

"Anda kerabat dari Kim Jaejoong?"

"Ya? Saya adiknya. Bagaimana keadaan oppa saya, dokter?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan saja di ruangan saya, Kim-ssi. Mari!" ajak dokter itu pada Taeyeon.

"Baik."

**.**

"Sebenarnya oppa dari Kim-ssi hanya pingsan biasa." Kata dokter muda yang diketahui bernama Park Leeteuk.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya, dok?" tanya Taeyeon agak gugup menghadapi dokter muda yang tampan ini.

"Sepertinya oppa Kim-ssi mengalami masalah yang cukup berat sehingga sedikit menimbulkan stress. Atau mungkin bisa di sebut gangguan kejiwaan.."

"S-stress?" jawab Taeyeon kaget, "Tapi, apa masalah yang dihadapi oppa saya sehingga.. Oppa menjadi stress?"

"Kalau masalah itu, saya tidak ikut campur. Maaf."

"Ne…"

**o0o—o0o**

"Annyeong?"

"Hyung?"

"Joongie-ah?"

CKLEK~

"Yeo, Taeyeon-ah, apa yang terjadi dengan oppamu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepada Yunho-oppa! Hhh," desah Taeyeon, "Sudah, ini teh dan cemilan untuk kalian!"

"Akhirnya… Hyungdeul, jatah cemilan kalian untukku ya!" kata Changmin sambil menatap cemilan-cemilan yang ada di atas meja bundar kecil dihadapannya.

PLAK! "Enak saja! Tadi kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanku! Tidak! Jatahmu untukku!"

"Aaa, Yoochun-hyung.."

"Ngghh…" sebuah lenguhan terdengar diantara mereka.

"Oppa, sudah merasa baikan?"

"Hei, Joongie-ah! Kau tidur lama sekali!"

"Ini, dikamarku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aniyo, ini di kamarku. Nanti aku akan membereskan kamarmu. Sementara ini, kau tidur di sini saja." Jelas Taeyeon.

Sekonyong-konyong mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar, "Dimana dia?!!"

"Hah? Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Yoochun sambil memiting tangan Changmin.

"Dia?!! Orang yang membunuh Junsu dan Yuri?!!" jerit Jaejoong sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho.

"Membunuh, Junsu dan Yuri? Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Perempuan itu, dia membunuh Junsu dan Yuri!! Kalian!!"

CKLEK, DUK~!!

"Membunuhku?" tanya seseorang yang baru masuk apartemen kecil itu sambil memungut benda yang ia jatuhkan karena kaget tadi, "Membunuhku dan Yuri? Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

Semua mata langsung menuju ke arah orang tadi—Kim Junsu—dan perempuan dibelakangnya—yang juga kekasihnya—Kwon Yuri.

"Ahh, permisi. Maaf kami membuka pintu langsung," Sahut Yuri mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Ini ada apel dari kami untuk Jaejoong-oppa. Bagaimana keadaanmu oppa?"

"Ne, terima kasih Junsu-oppa, Yuri-ah…" sahut Taeyeon sambil menerima apel dari Yuri.

"Bagaimana bisa?" guman Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa apa hyung?" tanya Junsu dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kemarin, aku melihatmu dan Yuri berlumuran darah, dan…" mata Jaejoong seperti mencari seseorang, "Perempuan itu membunuhmu."

"Itu hanya mimpi oppa, kau ini kenapa, sih? Ayo main mahjong? Yang kalah harus mau diolesi tepung di mukanya~!" ajak Yuri.

"Ayoo!" semuanya mendadak antusias.

**o—o**

_[JaeJoong's POV]_

Aku yakin itu bukan mimpi. Hal yang kulihat beberapa hari ini, sungguh terlihat nyata. Dimana Junsu dan Yuri berlumuran darah, lalu perempuan gila itu menyeringai kejam sambil terus mengibaskan tongkat golf yang ada di tangannya ke arah Junsu dan Yuri yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Aku tidak mungkin salah, aku bisa mencium bau anyir dari darah itu dan saat perempuan itu hendak menerangku, aku berlari menuju apartemen ini, lalu…

"JOONGIE-AH!?? Neo gwaenchanhni? [*]"

"Ah?! Apa sudah giliranku?" tanyaku balik pada Yunho.

"Aish, Taeyeon-ah! No neun oppa gwaenchanhayo?! [**]" keluh Yunho.

"Apa masudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Ahh, aku mau keluar sebentar…" kataku sambil pergi keluar apartemenku.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan giliranmu?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Sudahlah hyung, biarkan dia sendiri…" saran Changmin.

Meskipun aku sudah di luar—dan cukup jauh dari pitu apartemenku, suara mereka tetap terdengar olehku. Entah mengapa pendengaranku menjadi tajam seperti ini.

Aku masih memikirkan tentang Junsu dan Yuri yang kulihat itu. Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Tiba-tiba indera pendengaranku menjadi sangat peka, lalu kemarin.. Kata Taeyeon aku memecahkan semua cermin lalu menggoreskan pecahannya di pipiku hingga sekarang pipiku ini menjadi luka seperti ini.

"Taeyeon, kalau aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong-oppa?"

Bahkan kali ini aku mendengar suara Yuri.

"Sebenarna, dia sedikit… mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, stress.."

BRAK!!

"Apa?! Apa maksudmu Taeyeon? Aku, gila?!!" seruku tiba-tiba masuk.

"O-oppa?!!"

"Katakan padaku?! Dokter mana yang mengatakan kebohongan seperti itu?!!" tanyaku lagi dengan nada memaksa.

"Pa-Park.." jawab Taeyeon ragu-ragu, "Park Jungsu!!"

"Park Jungsu? Aku kenal dokter itu!" seru Junsu.

"Huh?" aku mendengus kearahnya.

"Hei, sungguh aku tahu," ucap Junsu, "Dia dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk saat ia masih memiliki keterbelakangan mental… Yah, begitu…"

"Aish, kenapa? Apa kalian menyamakan aku dengan orang gila?!" aku memegang kepalaku sambil jatuh terduduk.

"Sudahlah, Joongie-ah. Kurasa kau memang sedikit stress, bagaimana kalau sabtu besok kita pergi ke taman ria?" tawar Yunho.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Aku melihat ekspresi yang lain dengan muka cemas dan khawatir, "Baiklah…"

"Jangan dipaksakan, Jae-hyung.." kata Yoochun sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Ya, benar! Karena jika hyung memaksakannya, itu akan membuat hyung kelaparan. Lalu hyung akan menghabiskan semua bekal kami dan punyaku juga. Ah, tidaaak~!!!"

"Baiklah, Changmin, meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Aku mendengus pelan.

**o—o**

"Hoaaam, selamat malam semuanya! Aku ngantuk sekali…" kata Changmin sambil menguap.

"Selamat malam, semua. Terima kasih." Taeyeon mengucapkann salam kepada yang lain, lalu ia menutup pintu setelah mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa berdiri di samping Taeyeon sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Oppa," kata Taeyeon sambil menatapku tajam, "Aku adikmu, aku harus mengetahui semua masalahmu. Ceritakan saja!"

"Aku… bukan tidak mau menceritakannya padamu. Aku bingung bagaimana harus menceritakannya…" gumanku.

"Duduk, minum teh ini! Hirup sedikit demi sedikit," perintah Taeyeon.

Aku mengambil secangkir teh yang diberikan Taeyeon, lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hangat…" jawabku sambil memegang dadaku.

"Sekarang ceritakan dari awal," kata Taeyeon, "Tidak usah buru-buru. Rileks…"

Aku menerawang jauh, lalu mengambil nafas dan membuangnya secara teratur seperti yang biasanya Taeyeon ajarkan.

Lalu aku menceritakan semua yang 'kulihat' pada Taeyeon. Mulai dari pembunuhan Junsu dan Yuri, dan seterusnya.

"Kau… seperti memiliki kemampuan khusus, oppa.." guman Taeyeon.

"Kemampuan khusus?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku hanya mengada-ada. Hmm, kira-kira apa yang terjadi setelah ini?"

"Ehumm, paman yang tinggal di sebelah diusir istrinya karena.. mabuk?" jawabku.

"Haha itu—"

CKLEK!!

"JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI~!!! Kau pria tidak BERGUNA!!"

"Aaa~ Ayolah… Hik~!!"

"PERGI!!!"

BUK!!

"A-ajuma!! Ini sudah malam!" tegur Taeyeon. Kami segera keluar ketika mendengar ribut-ribut di luar.

"Hei, nona muda.. memangnya kau sia—ah, selamat malam Jaejoong-ssi."

"Ah, iya selamat malam.. Ini sudah malam."

"Iya, hohoho.. Ini sudah malam memang. Hoho, sampai jumpa tampan."

Kemudian Heebon-ajuma masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil salah tingkah—meninggalkan suaminya yang tertidur di tangga.

"Oppa,"

"N-ne?"

"Ini kebetulan saja, kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

**o0o—o0o**

"Selamat pagi, oppa.. Hoamm." Sapa Taeyeon kepadaku, ia masih memakai piyamanya, "Sarapan apa kita hari ini?"

"Nasi omelet. Kemarin gara-gara kejadian 'itu', aku jadi lupa membeli bahan makanan."

"A, nee ne ne." guman Taeyeon lalu mengambil sarapannya, kemudian ia menyalakan TV.

_[KEADAAN PEREKONOMIAN DAEHAN-MINGUK* SEMA—]_

"Hh, ekonomi..." aku mengela nafas.

"Berita membosankan." Taeyeon mengganti ke channel berikutnya.

_[TELAH DITEMUKAN MAYAT SEORANG LELAKI BERUSIA SEKITAR 23 TAHUN DAN PEREMPUAN BERUSIA SEKITAR 20 TAHUN DI PERSIMPANGAN PARAN-SAEK TADI MALAM.]_

"Hah? Pembunuhan? Besarkan volumenya!"

"Iya iya, oppa." Jawab Taeyeon malas-malasan, lalu meminum teh hijaunya.

[_SETELAH DISELIDIKI, KEDUA ORANG TERSEBUT BERNAMA __**KIM JUNSU**__ DAN __**KWON YURI.**__ DIDUGA MEREKA TERBUNUH KARENA…]_

Prang!!

"Apa? Siapa nama mereka tadi?!!" pekik Taeyeon setelah menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya, "Tidak mungkin!"

Lalu Taeyeon sibuk dengan handphonenya—mencoba menghubungi Yuri dan Junsu. Sedangkan aku hanya terpaku melihat TV. Aku seperti terhipnotis dalam memori yang selalu terbayang-bayang dalam pikiranku.

"Mereka tidak bisa dihubungi—bagaimana ini. Oppa?! Apa benar yang ada di TV itu mereka berdua??" tanya Taeyeon panik.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon. Keringatku bercucuran, kepalaku sakit.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu, kita akan pergi ketempat mereka!"

**0o—o0**

Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**0o~****gyesogdoego****~o0**

Huahahahah! –disumpel-

Readers, dan semua author penghuni fandom Screenplays tercinta, saya mau minta restunya.

Restu pertama untuk: eksis di fandom screen plays

Restu kedua untuk: diterima di sini –kebalik-

Restu ketiga untuk: nikah ama Jaejoong & Yesung. **xD**

**[*]**Neo gwaenchanhni: ada apa denganmu?

**[**]**No neun oppa gwaenchanhayo: apa abangmu baik-baik saja?

* DAEHAN-MINGUK_: _korea selatan

--kali aja ada yang belum tahu, hehe. Peace man!!-

Nah, karena disini saya masih newbi. Jadi tolong klik tombol ijo dibawah oke??

Maturnuwun..

Gomapta~!!!


	2. Damn 2

Annyeong, Nan dasiibnida, I'm come back! Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada chingudeul dan sunbae di sini karena udah menyempatkan mereview **^0^ **

Oh iya, mungkin ada yang belum tahu kalau Junsu dan Yoochun itu pernah pacaran sama Yuri, ya? Hehe, habis ada yang gak setuju Junsu udah punya pacar dan aku buat meninggal disini. Mianhae~

**.**

**Warning:**** lil OOC inside, I don't want to bash our idols~! ****DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE?**

**o0o—o0o**

**Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy) **

**By Cassiopeia Otaku**

**0o—o0**

**[Chapter 2:**_** salin, janglye, geuligo haeoseeseo agassideul**_**]**

**.**

[_SETELAH DISELIDIKI, KEDUA ORANG TERSEBUT BERNAMA __**KIM JUNSU**__ DAN __**KWON YURI.**__ DIDUGA MEREKA TERBUNUH KARENA…]_

Prang!!

"Apa? Siapa nama mereka tadi?!!" pekik Taeyeon setelah menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya, "Mereka tidak bisa dihubungi—bagaimana ini. Oppa?! Apa benar yang ada di TV itu mereka berdua??" tanya Taeyeon panik.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taeyeon. Keringatku bercucuran, kepalaku sakit.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu, kita akan pergi ketempat mereka!"

**.**

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen kami segera berlari menuju tempat kos Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin yang berjarak hanya 500 meter dari apartemen dimana kami tinggal. Aku melihat Taeyeon yang menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Yunho-ah, Yoochun-ah, Changmin-ah!" aku mengetuk pintu apartemen mereka seperti orang yang di kejar polisi. Dan tanpa harus menunggu lama, mereka membuka pintu dengan baju yang sudah rapi.

"Ayo ke tempat mereka!" ajak Yunho.

**o—o**

_[NORMAL POV]_

Sesampainya di Seoul Hospital, mereka berlima segera menuju ke ruangan dimana 'Kim Junsu dan Kwon Yuri' berada. Di ruangan itu banyak sekali polisi dan wartawan yang mengerubungi 'benda' di tengah ruangan itu.

"Permisi, izinkan kami lewat…" pinta Yunho sopan.

"Tunggu, siapa kalian?" tanya seorang polisi bernama Hee Shindong.

"Kami kerabatnya."

Kemudian muncul seseorang—yang juga polisi dari belakang Shindong, "Sungguh? Berapa banyak kerabat dua orang ini?" lalu ia menunjuk orangtua Junsu dan Yuri serta 3 orang gadis yang mengerubungi 'Kim Junsu dan Kwon Yuri'.

"Huh?" kaget Taeyeon, "Itu Sunny, Hyoyeon, Sooyoung dan… kedua orang tua mereka.."

"Baiklah, silahkan!" izin Shindong dan Kim Kibum—nama polisi tadi.

Mereka berlima segera menuju ke tempat 'Kim Junsu dan Kwon Yuri'. Di situ mereka melihat banya sekali luka pukul dan tusukan di daerah leher dan wajah.

"Yuriii~" pekik Taeyeon lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya di samping jasad temannya itu.

"Sudahlah onnie…" hibur Sooyoung, "Onnie, aku dan lainnya juga harus kuat menerimanya."

"Tapi, kemarin.. Yuri baru saja datang ke tempatku dan—"

"Kita pasti bisa menemukan siapa pembunuh Yuri dan Junsu-oppa!" hibur Hyoyeon.

"Ya! Aku tidak terima teman sebangkuku di bunuh dengan cara seperti ini!" sahut Sunny.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah mendoakan onnie." Sahut seseorang yang ternyata adalah adik angkat Yuri yang pertama—Yoona.

"Iya.." isak Seohyun—adik angkat Yuri yang kedua.

"Kalian berdua… Yoona dan Seohyun?" guman Taeyeon.

"Iya, kami baru datang dari Hongkong seminggu yang lalu, tapi baru sebentar bertemu.. Yuri-onnie sudah—" jelas Seohyun lalu kembali dalam tangisannya.

"Selama kasus Yuri-onnie belum terpecahkan, kami tidak akan melanjutkan study di Hongkong." Kata Yoona sambil memeluk Seohyun.

Sementara itu Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin…

"Hyung, bangun! Sudah pagi, hyung!! Junsu-hyung!!" rengek Changmin sambil terisak.

"Babo! Apapun yang kau lakukan sama saja…" tegur Yoochun yang juga berlinang air mata. Ia teringat saat hari pertamanya kembali ke Korea—saat itu tidak ada yang mau mendekati Yoochun karena gaya bicaranya yang sangat aneh, mungkin karena sudah hampir 10 tahun ia tinggal di Amerika. Tapi Junsu dengan ramah menyambutnya dan langsung mengoceh tentang pohon kelapa dalam bahasa inggris yang terdengar lucu di telinga Yoochun.

"Dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat yang penuh dengan pohon kelapa." Sambung Yoochun sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa yang selama ini kulihat menjadi kenyataan?" tanya Jaejooong, "Apa kalian sadar akan hal ini?"

"Itu hanya kebetulan…" jawab Yunho sambil menatap dalam mayat Junsu, "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Aku juga, kita semua harus membantu menemukan pembunuh Junsu-hyung." Sahut Changmin.

"Maafkan kesalahan kami selama ini Junsu-ah, kami akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini." Ujar Jaejoong lalu menutup wajah Junsu dengan kain putih.

**o—o**

Keesokan harinya, diadakan pembacaan doa secara massal oleh seluruh siswa-siswa SM Academy. Mulai dari SD sampai Universitas. Mereka berdoa untuk ketenangan arwah Junsu dan Yuri.

Setelah melakukan acara tersebut, Taeyeon segera berlari ke taman SM Academy. Di situ ia kembali teringat oleh kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Yuri, Hyeoyon, Sunny dan Sooyoung. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya untuk menangis, Taeyeon."

"Ah!" Taeyeon terkagetkan oleh suara tadi, "Changmin-oppa…"

"Ya, ada yang lain juga." Jawab Changmin sambil menunjuk Hyeoyon, Sunny dan Sooyoung.

"Kalian? Bukannya kelas sudah kembali di mulai?" tanya Taeyeon, "Sooyoung, ini 'kan tahun pertamamu di SMU, kalau belum-belum kamu sudah membo—"

"Tidak apa-apa, onnie. Tidak nyaman di kelas." Jelas Sooyoung dengan mata sayu.

"Benar, kelas 2-9 juga tidak akan meriah jika tanpamu dan… Yuri." Sahut Sunny.

"Karena itu kami ke taman." Lanjut Hyoyeon.

"Ah—iya…"

5 menit mereka lewati dalam kesunyian. Mata mereka hanya tertuju pada aliran sungai buatan di taman itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka di tahun terakhirku sebagai anak SMU, akan terjadi peristiwa seperti ini." Kata Changmin memecahkan keheningan suasana.

"Hmm…" tanggap yang lainnya.

"Yaaah~ Aku rasa aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Changmin.

"Ya, oppa~" keempat gadis itu melambaikan tangan ke arah orang yang di maksud, lalu kembali menatap aliran sungai dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kalau kita diam seperti ini, Yuri-onnie pasti akan menyipratkan air ke arahku." Kenang Sooyoung.

"Ya, lalu setelah itu kita akan mengejarnya," sahut Sunny, "Akan tetapi Yuri akan berlari menuju gedung Universitas dan berlindung di balik Junsu-oppa."

"Haha—bodoh sekali dia." Kata Hyoyeon sambil terkikik geli.

"Hei, kalian sendiri menyuruhku tidak mengingat-ingat tentang Yuri," hardik Taeyeon, "Sudah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!"

"Yah~ Bagaimana denganku onnie?" rengek Sooyoung.

"Hh, kau ini… Baiklah kami akan mengantarmu ke kelas satu. Ayo!"

**o—o**

**KELAS 2-9, SM High School.**

"KALIAN BERTIGA!! Dari mana saja kalian?!!"

"Ma-maaf Hangeng-laoshi… Kami…"

"Ya, ya, ya… Cepat duduk ke tempat kalian! Akan ada murid baru di kelas ini." Perintah Hangeng-laoshi.

"Baik."

"Huh! Andai wali kelas kita bukan guru bahasa Mandarin paling cerewet di kota ini." Dengus Sunny.

"Sunny, aku mendengarmu!"

"Ups~!" Sunny menepuk jidanya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di balik buku Mandarinnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk. Perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu."

Setelah Hangeng-laoshi berkata demikian, masuk dua orang siswi yang langsung mendapat sambutan meriah dari para siswa laki-laki.

"Annyeong. Cheoenun Jung Jessica imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida." Lalu anak perempuan yang bernama Jessica itu membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeong. Cheoenun Hwang Tiffany imnida. Mannaseo bangapseumnida." Seperti Jessica, Tiffany juga membungkukkan badannya—walau terlihat kaku.

"Terima kasih atas perkenalan diri kalian. Sekarang duduklah di tempat yang kosong. Dan untuk yang lainnya, perlu diketahui Jessica dan Tiffany berasal dari Amerika jadi bantu mereka jika masih kesulitan menggunakan bahasa Korea dan Mandarin—tentunya—dengan benar."

"Ya, Hangeng-laoshi!"

**o—o**

**di kantin SM University**

"Hei, sudah dengar ada siswi baru di SMU?" tanya Kangin..

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Yesung acuh tak acuh.

"Kau ini, hilangkan sedikit saja sifat cool-mu itu!" tegur Heechul.

"Kita baru saja berduka, dasar!" kata Yesung sambil menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong, Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Hhh, aku tahu maksudmu!" guman Heechul sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yo~!"

"Eh? Kami?" tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, siapa lagi! Mau bergabung tidak?" tawar Kangin.

"Ada apa dengan para sunbae itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Mereka.. akan menyuruh kita menggoda anak baru di SMU." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Hah? Anak baru?" tanya Yunho dan Yoochun meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Hei, cepat!!" perintah Heechul.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kau tahu ada anak baru di SMU 'kan?" tanya Kangin.

"Anak baru?" tanya Yoochun dan Yunho bersamaan lalu menatap Jaejoong dan para sunbae itu bergantian.

"Ya, ya, ya… Bawa mereka kemari sepulang anak baru itu pulang sekolah!" perintah Heechul.

"MWO~?!" Jaejoong, Yunho dan Yoochun kaget mendengar perintah gila itu.

"Kalian cukup populer di kalangan siswi SMU. Apa kami salah?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak, hanya saja…" guman Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, itu tanda setuju. Kau tidak akan selamat jika tidak menuruti perintah kami!" ujar Kangin angkuh. Kemudian ia—dimulai dari Yesung, meninggalkan Jaejoong dkk yang berkeringat dingin itu.

"Joongie-ah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Mana kutahu. Aku hanya merasa seperti—pernah terjadi dan kita mengulanginya lagi." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Yang penting, bagaimana dengan ancaman dari mereka?" tanya Yoochun, "Apa kau bisa melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Jaejoong-hyung?"

"Aish~ Apa maksudmu?! Sudah-sudah aku pusing. Kepalaku terasa akan pecah sejak kemarin!" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

Mereka bertiga terus berdeba seputar ancaman sunbae dan 'ramalan' yang akan di lakukan Jaejoong. Sampai seseorang mendekat dan berkata,

"Maaf, apa kau Kim Jaejoong?"

Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**0o~****gyesogdoego****~o0**

Sudah selesai chapter duanya! Sekarang reply review yang masuk dulu, ya?

_Calcal9095_: ini sudah di update. Mian Junsu-oppa aku buat meninggal. RnR lagi ya? Jangan lupa!

_Tina_Sungmin_: tengz Tin! Nanti kalo udah selesai liburanya kita bikin fic bareng-bareng di kelas x)

_ditha. spenyk_: request diterima! Tapi di dalam fic ini aja, ya? Nanti di chapter 3. makasih udah RnR!

_Ninomiya Icha_: Jae-umma? Wah, YunJae fans!! X) hihihi. Mian, coz emang cuma Junsu-oppa yang cocok di peran itu. RnR lagi okey?

_Je_Jess_: annyeonghi :) yup betul semua! Ada aja pairnya, hehehe! Oia, apakah kita saling kenal? Kok aku akrab banget ama nama ini. Hehe, mian kalau sotoy. RnR ya!

_Jung Hyeo-Bum_: ini sudah aku munculin Kibum ama Hyoyeon! RnR lagi chingu :)

_cassief_soneeworld_: wah, ada kaskuser! Shinee-nya gak ada, tapi nanti aku bikin slightnya. RnR lagi, gan!

_ruki4063jo_: wah jangan ngeri gitu, kan Jaepa cakep gitu x) RnR lagi sunbae~

mounique jaejoong: wuaa, no no no! Jaepa punyaku! Hehe, review lagi ya chingu!

**Yang mau fic ini dilanjutkan jangan lupa review!** Review! Review! Hwaiting~!!


	3. Damn 3

Annyeong, Nan dasiibnida, I'm come back! Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada chingudeul dan soonbae di sini karena udah menyempatkan mereview **^0^ **

Fic ini bakal aku publish di REAPSONIC kalau akun Reapsonic-ku sudah gak error kalo buat publish cerita. Mian ya Faria-sunbae & Himeka-sunbae?

Oia, karena aku lama banget update fic ini, habis sekarang mataku udah rada error gitu. Gak bisa lama-lama di depan komputer. Maaf kalau ceritanya mulai gak seru ato ngebosenin. Dan maaf buat ELF yang SuJu-nya aku keluarin dikit-dikit banget. Aku bingung mau naruh mereka dimana. Tapi nanti aku pasti bikin bonus chapter yang isinya tentang SuJu doang, kok! ai yem PROM15E~!!

**.**

**Warning:**** lil OOC inside, I don't want to bash our idols~! ****DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE?**

**o0o—o0o**

**Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy) **

**By Cassiopeia Otaku**

**0o—o0**

**[Chapter 3:**** naega michine anieyo! Gwa.., Tiffany sarang?****]**

**.**

"Aish~ Apa maksudmu?! Sudah-sudah aku pusing. Kepalaku terasa akan pecah sejak kemarin!" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

Mereka bertiga terus berdebat seputar ancaman sunbae dan 'ramalan' yang akan di lakukan Jaejoong. Sampai seseorang mendekat dan berkata,

"Maaf, apa kau Kim Jaejoong?"

**.**

_[JAEJOONG's POV]_

Seseorang yang tampak gagah dengan jas dokter dan rambut pendek berwarna Hazelnut berdiri di belakangku. Aneh sekali, siapa orang ini?

"Ya? Maaf, siapa anda?" tanyaku.

"Ah, benar. Perkenalkan namaku Park Jungsu, aku dokter baru di sini. Dan karena kurasa usia kita tidak jauh berbeda, panggil saja aku Leeteuk."

"Park Jungsu? Leeteuk?" gumanku.

"Ya! Dan apakah kita bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Heh?" tanya Jaejoong lalu menatap Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Silahkan, kami pergi dulu Joongie-ah!" salam Yunho. Kemudian Yunho dan Yoochun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Leeteuk.

"Kita duduk saja. Jadi sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk—"

"Menjadi dokter pribadiku karena kau menganggapku gila seperti Eunhyuk, kan?" sahutku memotong perkataan Leeteuk.

"Ternyata memang benar seperti perkataan adikmu..," kata Leeteuk lantas tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Maaf telah menganggapmu gila, Jaejoong-ssi. Kau memang memiliki kemampuan khusus." Jawab Leeteuk, "Dan mulai sekarang, aku dokter pribadimu."

"Untuk apa aku memiliki dokter pribadi?!!"

"Berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, misalnya. Bagaimana?"

"Hal seperti apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sedikit menantang.

"Seperti insiden kemarin saat kau melukai dirimu sendiri." Jawabnya santai.

"Ahh~ Maksudmu ini?!" lalu aku menunjuk pipiku yang masih diplester ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat risih dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai dokter pribadi bernama Leeteuk atau Park Jungsu—yah seperti itulah…

"Ya!" serunya percaya diri, lalu tersenyum seakan-akan ingin mengatakan 'Aku hebat, kan?'

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Dan kau tahu jika sekarang aku dan lainnya sedang berduka karena kematian temanku. Jadi aku mohon jangan membuat kepalaku menjadi semakin sakit. Mengerti Leeteuk-ssi? Mian aku harus pergi." Ujarku pada Leeteuk lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aaa, Jaejoong-ssi!" Panggil Leeteuk.

"Ne?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"Saranku, carilah kekasih agar kau bisa berbagi masalah—"

"Ya, ya, ya~ Kamsahabnida!"

**o—o**

"Yunho-ah! Yoochun-ah!"

"Eh? Joongie-ah, kau sudah selesai dengan orang tadi?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya~ orang tadi sangat menyebalkan." Dengusku.

"Menyebalkan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu aku memiliki keanehan tapi dia langsung menganggapku gila!" jawabku, "Hei Yoochun-ah, kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku sedang belajar bahasa Kenya."

"Bahasa Kenya? Kau dapat kamus darimana? Bukannya bahasa Kenya belum begitu banyak peminatnya, ya?"

"Dari kamus yang dituliskan Junsu padaku." Kata Yoochun lesu.

Aku dan Yunho memandang Yoochun. Memang, yang paling terpukul atas kematian Junsu adalah Yoochun.

"Hei, kalau kau sedih seperti itu terus, nanti Junsu akan memukulmu dengan batang pohon kelapa!" gurau Yunho.

"Aish, kau ini! Apa kalian tidak ada kelas?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kalau aku tidak ada, hari ini aku izin. Tidak ada semangat belajar rasanya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"30 menit lagi aku masuk, kau juga 'kan Yoochun?" kata Yunho.

"Iya, tapi rasanya aku lesu sekali. Takut nanti tidak fokus ke pelajaran nantinya." Guman Yoochun.

"Hah? Jadi nanti aku sendirian begitu?" tanyaku sambil melotot ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Atau mau dengan para senior sombong itu?" jawab Yunho lalu membayangkan aku dan paa senior aneh itu bermain bersama.

"Yuckss," ujarku jijik, "Omong-omong, bukannya kita disuruh mendekati anak baru di SMA ya?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, lagipula di antara kita bertiga kau yang paling populer di kalangan siswi SMA." Sahut Yoochun.

"Dan juga bagi Pak Guru Choi Siwon!" goda Yunho.

"Kupukul kau Yun!!" ancamku. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Guru olahraga SMA itu sering mendekatiku. Menyeramkan sekali.

**o—o**

[_NORMAL POV_]

Pukul 11.00, tepatnya saat Yunho dan Yoochun meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk kuliah mereka, dan juga bertepatan dengan waktu istirahat para murid SMA. Jaejoong pergi ke sana untuk menemui Taeyeon. Saat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelas 2-9, ada 2 orang siswi yang menurutnya sangat asing.

"Yang rambutnya bergelombang itu Tiffany, dan berambut pirang itu Jessica. Mereka murid baru dari Amerika." Jelas Taeyeon.

'Oh, jadi mereka yang para senior ceritakan itu.' Batin Jaejoong.

"Cantik sekali mereka." Puji Jaejoong

"Hei oppa, dimana Yunho-oppa?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering menanyakan Yunho-oppa. Ckckck, berjuanglah Hyo! Aku mendukungmu!" kata Sunny sambil melakukan jurus aegyo-nya.

"Bukan-bukan-bukan!! Jangan samakan aku dengan Sooyoung dan Changmin-oppa!" teriak Hyoyeon salah tingkah sehingga membuat beberapa murid yang masih ada di dalam kelas menoleh kepada mereka, termasuk Tiffany dan Jessica.

"Kalian panggil aku?" tanya Tiffany, "Eh, siapa disana dengan Taeyeon itu?"

"Hah? Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Taeyeon.

"Dia tidak bisa bahasa korea dengan lancar." Jawab Taeyeon.

Lalu Tiffany dan Jessica berjalan ke arah mereka berempat. Tiffany langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jaejoong. Sdangkan Jessica hanya tersipu saat menatap Jaejoong.

"Jangan bilang kalau penggemar oppa bertambah 2 orang lagi." Bisik Sunny.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka berdua cantik."

"Ehm, Halo! Tiffany imnida! Saranghaeyo!"

"Mwooo~?!!" pekik mereka semua kaget dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan.

"Tiff, kau tahu apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jessica.

"Tentu saja! Aku suka pada laki-laki ini." Jawab Tiffany, "Hei, please be mine?"

"A-aku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yes!" jawab Tiffany lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Tiffany, kau tahu ini Asia. Jangan samakan dengan Amerika." Tegur Jessica.

"Ah kau benar…" kata Tiffany.

"Ehhemm~!! Oppa, bukannya kamu tadi ada janji dengan Changmin-oppa?" sahut Taeyeon mulai tidak suka dengan atmosfer yang memanas ini.

"Aaa, ya kau benar. Maaf Tiffany, kalian juga." Kata Jaejoong sedikit gelagapan. Lalu ia meniggalkan kelas 2-9 dan menuju kantin. Tempat dimana ia bisa menemukan Changmin yang biasanya sedang bersaing dengan Sooyoung soal makan-memakan. _[maaf, suer deh aku gak punya kata-kata yang lebih bagus]_

"EHm, dia siapa Taeyeon?" tanya Jessica.

"Dia kakakku, namanya Jaejoong." Jawab Taeyeon.

"Eii, kenapa kamu bertanya pada Taeyeon seperti itu? Aku suka Jae-oppa lebih dulu." Dengus Tiffany.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Guman Jessica.

"Hei-hei, kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini? Kenalkan aku Sunny!" sahut Sunny sambil melakukan aegyo.

"Ya, benar! Aku Hyoyeon dan dia ini Taeyeon."

"Salam kenal." Kata Taeyeon, "Dan Tiffany, sepertinya oppaku tertarik denganmu."

"Oh ya?" teriak Tiffany antusias, "Kau dengar Sica? Dia tertarik denganku!"

"Iya, Tiff." Jawab Jessica sedikit mendengus.

"Sudah dong. Jangan seperti itu. Hmm, apa kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Hyoyeon.

"Tidak juga, aku diet." Jawab Tiffany.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita berteman, ya?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Iya, tentu saja." Jawab Jessica.

"Yaa, dan jangan lupa bantu aku untuk mendekati Jae-oppa." Kata Tiffany lalu membuat eye-smile.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

"Tiffany, dia cantik sekali… Kurasa dia…" guman Jaejoong. Terbayang perkataan Leeteuk di benaknya; _"Saranku, carilah kekasih agar kau bisa saling berbagi."_

"Tapi Jessica, dia juga cantik." Kata Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, "Ahh, aku belum terlalu mengenal mereka."

'_Mereka berdua akan mempermudahmu untuk mencari siapa pelaku pembunuhan Junsu dan Yuri. Tapi jangan terlalau dekat dengan salah satu diantara mereka, karena intu akan membuatnya celaka.'_

"Hah? Siapa itu?" tanya Jaejoong kaget lalu mencari-cari sumber suara itu., "Aish, lagi-lagi 'itu' muncul lagi~!! Kenapa itu selalu mengangguku?!"

"Kim Jaejoong? Butuh bantuanku?" tanya seseorang di hadapan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong membulat—tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, "Ju-Junsu?!!"

**0o—o0**

Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**0o~****gyesogdoego****~o0**

Reply review dulu yuuk? **^_^**

_**ruki4062jo**_: iya, maaf lama update. nanti yoona aku munculin di chapter 4 nya. RnR lagi okey?

_**calcal9095:**_ wah! jangan dong!! kalo semua member DBSK pada meninggal, nasibku gimana? mereka kan janji mau ngelamar aku!! *ditimpuk*

_**Ninomiya Icha**_: yg ngomong ama Jae di akhir tuh Leeteuk-oppa, haha awas nanti digigit Yunho kalo ngerebut Jae. yah kita sesama YunJae-shipper xD RnR lagi okey?

_**Tomoya Gouka**_: wah makasih udah RnR! yaa maaf, aku kan cuma manusia *dilempar kodok* se-senpai? aduh jadi malu ~,~a RnR lagi okey?

_**Cho Abeth ELF**_: onnie!!! makasih udah di review!! xD maaf kalo SuJu nya dikit ya onnie, ini aku kasih Kyuhyun deh. *ngelempar Kyu pake katapel*

_**Jung Hyeo-Bum**_: janji ya? janji ya? nanti aku banyakin Yuho ama Hyoyeon, tapi perasaan mereka udah banyak. hehe~

_**cassielf_soneeworld**_: bukan, saya bukan kaskuser. BoA? Boleh2. requestnya aku tampung dulu, ya.

_**Tina_Sungmin**_: hyuuun!! iya ya, sungmin belum muncul. chapter depan wes, janji. kamu mau sungmin'e di buat gimana? disini sungmin ceritane jadi mahasiswa lho!

_**Kazura Shizuka**_: makasih udah RnR, gag apa-apa lebay, sayah juga lebay ;P panggil aku Desy ya sunbae. RnR lagi okey?

_**mounique jaejoong**_: wah enakan onnie dong! ogah ah xD gag ada ff shinee, aku gag ngerti merka soalnya. mian

_**Park Young Rin**_:gag enak ah kalo gak formal. makasih sarannya, apa ini udah lebih baik EYD-nya? RnR lagi ya!

_**TeukiAngel**_: makasih udah RnR! iya, gak bakal terlalu formal deh, mian.. RnR lagi okey?


	4. Damn 4

Ini dia chapter 4 nya! Maaf kalau ceritanya mulai gak seru ato ngebosenin. Dan maaf buat ELF yang SuJu-nya aku keluarin dikit-dikit banget, kan mau aku bikin side story-nya. Hohoho!! –dilempar becak, bajaj, bemo, dkk-.

**.**

**Warning:**** lil OOC inside, I don't want to bash our idols~! ****DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE?**

**o0o—o0o**

**Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy) **

**By Cassiopeia Otaku**

**0o—o0**

**[Chapter4:**** Mocca, Nae yeoja chinguneun…?****]**

'_Mereka berdua akan mempermudahmu untuk mencari siapa pelaku pembunuhan Junsu dan Yuri. Tapi jangan terlalau dekat dengan salah satu diantara mereka, karena intu akan membuatnya celaka.'_

"Hah? Siapa itu?" tanya Jaejoong kaget lalu mencari-cari sumber suara itu., "Aish, lagi-lagi 'itu' muncul lagi~!! Kenapa itu selalu mengangguku?!"

"Kim Jaejoong? Butuh bantuanku?" tanya seseorang di hadapan Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong membulat—tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, "Ju-Junsu?!!"

**.**

_[NORMAL POV]_

Lorong yang memisahkan gedung SMA dan gedung universitas itu memang dibuat menyerupai pipa agar para murid tidak kepanasan saat matahari bersinar terik atau kehujanan saat hujan tiba. Saat itu pukul 11.58 siang dan matahari bersembunyi dibalik awan. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi hujan, hanya ada 1 kata yang bisa menggambarkan suasana di dalam lorong itu: Gelap.

Seorang remaja laki-laki berdiri terpaku di tengah lorong gelap itu. Ia seperti terhipnotis oleh sesuatu. Mungkin dalam hati ia bertanya: "Dimana para murid yang lain? Kenapa lorong ini menjadi gelap dan sepi seperti ini??!"

Jika benar itu kata hatinya, maka jawaban yang paling tepat untuknya adalah: "Itu karena semua murid sedang belajar. Siapa suruh kamu membolos?"

Namun ternyata tebakan itu salah. Remaja yang bernama Jaejoong itu sedng menatap seseorang dihadapannya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari dahi menuju lehernya.

"Ada apa Jaejoong? Ini aku!" kata orang yang berada tepat dihadapan Jaejoong.

"K-kau Junsu?" taya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Ahh, aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Olala, love at the first sight dengan anak baru di SMA itu, kan?" kata orang itu panjang lebar sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memperhatikan orang di depannya dengan teliti. Mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau memang Junsu!!" teriak Jaejoong, "Kupikir kau sudah… Ah lupakan! Kemana saja kau?"

"Jae-jae-jae… Ini aku. kau kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau tahu aku menemukan tempat dimana pohong kelapa dikadikan berbagai macam kerajinan—. Ups aku harus pergi!"

"Tunggu Junsu!! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Kim Jaejoong kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Heh?" lalu Jaejoong dengan cepat membalikkan kepalanya, "Eunhyuk! Lihat, Junsu—"

"Junsu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi lalu melihat ke belakang Jaejoong, "Kau bisa berbicara dengan boneka apa?"

"Jangan bercanda! Hei Jun…" Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia kaget ternyata dihadapannya ada boneka yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Neeee, Kim Jaejoong! Ternyata kata Leeteuk memang benar. Otak kita sama! Harus kulaporkan pada Leeteuk!! Uhhuy~!" ujar Eunhyuk ceria lalu berlari menelusuri lorong menuju ke ruang kesehatan universitas.

"Hei Eunhyuk! Tunggu!" sergah Jaejoong lalu ikut mengejar Eunhyuk, 'Ini semakin aneh dan menakutkan...' batin Jaejoong.

**o—o**

SooRae Apartement…

"APA??!! Kau bertemu dengan Junsu-oppa?!!" pekik Taeyeon.

"Ya, kurasa—err, ya begitulah." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Harusnya oppa bertanya siapa yang membunuh mereka!" ujar Taeyeon mengggebu-gebu.

"Kan tidak ada bukti yang jelas. Babo yeodongsaeng!" guman Jaejoong sambil memutar-mutar sendok di dalam mangkuk bekas makan malamnya.

"Ya, kali ini kau benar. Hmm…"

TING~TONG…

"Huh? Siapa itu? Sudah jam 7 malam." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Sebentar, biar aku yang buka." Kata Taeyeon.

"Annyeong Taeyeon-ahh!!!" sapa orang di depan pintu.

"Tiffany memaksaku mengantarnya ke rumahmu. Padahal aku belum membuat PR sama sekali." Jelas Jessica.

"Tenang saja Sica, aku juga belum mengerjakannya kok. Jadi ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Itu…" guman Jessica sambil melirik ke arah Tiffany.

"Oh, ya aku tahu. Hehehe~" kata Taeyeon sambil terkikik, "Oh iya, darimana kau tahu rumah kami?"

"Aku sudah tahu dari dulu." Jawab Jessica.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan tidak pernah memberitahukannya kepadamu."

"Itu karena.., banyak sumber informasi di sekitar kita." Jawab Jessica lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa jadi suasana seperti ini? Oppa, ayo bersama-sama ke taman untuk menemaniku cari udara segar!" ajak Tiffany ke Jaejoong.

"Tapi… Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong meminta persetujuan kepada 2 orang lainnya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu bagus!! Ayo, oopa!" ujar Tiffany bersemangat. Lalu ia dan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Taeyeon dan Jessica.

"Ehehe, mereka itu benar-benar cocok. Tiffany yang agresif dan oppaku yang pemalu dan pendiam." Gurau Taeyeon.

"Iya benar." Sahut Jessica, "Kudengar ada temanmu yang baru saja meninggal, ya?"

"Ehm, maaf aku kurang suka membicarakan hal itu. Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di korea?"

"Maaf. Aku baru saja kok… Tapi aku kenal dengan Im Yoona." Jawab Jessica.

"Im Yoona?" tanya Taeyeon kaget, "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ya. Dia teman emailku. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya di sini, walaupun ada kejadian yang yaah—. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya tentang apa?"

"Apa kau tahu jika Yoona dan Seohyun menyukai kekasih kakaknya?"

**o—o**

"Oppa~ Apa yang kau pikirkan saat bertemu pertama denganku?" tanya Tiffany sambil menggandeng Jaejoong _[Gak kebalik apa mbak?]_

"Hmm… Kamu cantik, sayang kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya aku memang cantik, hehehe… Soal kata-kata aku kadang tidak mengerti juga, bahasa korea rumit sekali." Kata Tiffany lalu tersenyum, "Aaa, oppa! Ayo kita minum mocca disana!"

"_Saranku, carilah kekasih agar kau bisa saling berbagi."_

"Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Leeteuk itu benar?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah? Oppa apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Tiffany sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Heh? Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong cepat, "Kau mau mocca kan? Biar aku traktir."

Lalu Tiffany tersenyum senang dan nereka berdua-pun berjalan menuju warung kopi di depan taman itu.

"Donghae-ssi, aku pesan mocca dua." Kata Jaejoong pada pemilik warung kopi itu.

"Neee~ Jaejoong-ssi, kau sudah punya pacar lagi rupanya." Goda Donghae.

"What?! Oppa dia berkata apa?!!" tanya Tiffany penuh selidik.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong lalu melotot ke arah Donghae.

"Jangan percaya pada dia nona. Laki-laki ini sangat populer di kalangan para gadis. Ternyata kau playboy juga ya Jae-ssi, padahal baru 2 bulan yang lalu kau putus dari—"

"Donghae-ssi, apa pesanan kami sudah siap??" potong Jaejoong tak mau Donghae berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Yaaa oppa, orang ini terlalu kelewatan dalam berbicara.!" Kata Tiffany ketus.

"Hahaha, mian mian.. Kalian jangan marah! Ini pesanan kalian! Semoga hubungan kalian awet, hahaha!" gurau Donghae.

"Aish, awas kau! Tidak akan kubayar!" kata Jaejoong sedikit mengancam.

"Enak saja, ayo bayar~"

**.**

"Oppa, kalau aku boleh tahu siapa perempuan yang penjual gila itu bicarakan?" tanya Tiffany.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Jaejoong lalu menghirup moccanya.

"Ayolah…"

"Tidak."

"Oppa…~" paksa Tiffany.

"Anieyo—"

"Aa! Apa kau Kim Jaejoong?" tanya seseorang.

"Iya?" lalu Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara, "Heechul-hyung? Yesung-hyung?"

"Siapa mereka oppa?" tanya Tiffany lalu mencengkram lengan Jaejoong.

"Hhh. Kau hebat juga Kim Jaejoong!" puji Yesung setengah mengejek.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kami bayangkan, kau benar-benar hebat! Oow! Andai Kangin ada disini!" lalu Heeeshul tertawa membayangkan ekspresi Kangin.

"Tiffany, ayo kita kembali!" ajak Jaejoong lalu menyeret _[Omo, bahasanyaaa…] _Tiffany menuju apartemennya.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu, harusnya kau kenalkan dulu dia kepada kami!" teriak Heechul.

"Oppa, mereka…?"

"Sudah jangan hiraukan, mereka adalah para sunbae yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.." bisik Jaejoong pada Tiffany.

Sreett!! Buaagh!!

"Kurang ajar kau!" geram Heechul.

"Kyaaa, Jaejoong-oppa!" teriak Tiffany yang melihat ada darah keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mencoba untuk melawan kami!" ujar Yesung tenang—namun terdengar menyakitkan—setelah Heechul meninju pipi Jaejoong yang baru saja sembuh itu.

"Apa mau kalian?!!" teriak Jaejoong lalu mengelap darah diujung bibirnya dan bersiap melawan Heechul dan Yesung.

"Oh, jadi kau mau melawan ya?!!" tantang Heechul percaya diri.

"HOI~!!! Sedang apa kalian?!!" teriak seorang polisi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Gawat! Yesung, ada polisi!!" kata Heechul panik.

"Cih," umpat Yesung, "Awas saja kau Kim Jaejoong!"

Lalu Yesung dan Heechul pergi menjauhi Jaejoong dan Tiffany.

"Kau tidak apa-apa oppa?" tanya Tiffany khawatir.

"Tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan," Jawab Jaejoong, "Ayo kita kembali."

Pipi Tiffany bersemu merah saat Jaejoong menggandengnya. Karena memang saat ia baru sampai ke Korea hingga saat ini, tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang mau menggandeng tangannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari juga, ada **sepasang** mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

**0o—o0**

Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**0o~****gyesogdoego****~o0**

Ada side story nih, dibaca ya! Tinggal klik tanda panah ke kanan aja kok. jangan lupa RnR lagi. Oia, review untuk chapter 3 aku reply di side story-nya. Mian hajimaaaaaan~(^o^)~!!!


	5. SideStory 1: SuJu vs Author

Ini dia side story-nya!! Kita refreshing dulu ditengah atmosfer DamnBoy yang mulai sepanas suhu di Surabaya waktu siang, wegekgekgek~! Ini ceritanya behind stage DamnBoy. Cast-nya cuma Super Junior, ama aku dikiiiit muncul –digampar-.

**CERITA INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SEKALI DENGAN ALUR DamnBoy!!** Mian hajimaaaan~(^o^)~!!

**.**

**Xx—0—xX**

**Side story 1: Behind Stage [Super Junior vs Author gaje]**

Dialog inside, OOT, OOC, dan bahan-bahan kimia berbahaya lainnya(!!?)

Genre: HUMOR & PARODY inside

**Xx—0—xX**

Di ruang ganti SuJu yang ukurannya 2 ½ kali lipat dari ruang ganti DBSK, terdapat 13 mahluk keren yang aneh bin ajaib sedang ngerumpi…

Heechul: "Alamak, gila gitu! Kagak tega gue sebenernya nonjok Jae-jae tadi."

Yesung: "Iya, kasihan Ddangkkoma-ku"

Semua langsung memandang Yesung yang malah ngomongin tentang

Donghae: "Hah? Gak nyambung atuh Yesung-hyung!"

Yesung: "Nyambung lagi! Kan ada talinya!!!"

'Omoo, ni orang kenapa sih? Ini lagi ngomong apa di jawab apa..' batin semuanya sambil garuk-garuk hidung(!?).

Sungmin: "Sudah sudah, biarin Yesung-hyung berada dalam dunia kura-kuranya."

"Betul betul betul!" kata mereka semua menirukan Upin-Ipin sambil manggut-manggut.

Kyuhyun: "Aku belum pernah muncul…"

Hangeng: "Sapa bilang? Waktu chapter 2 harusnya kamu muncul, gangguin Changmin."

Kyuhyun: "Ah? Masa'?!!"

Siwon: "Iya! Waktu itu author dah teriak-teriak panggil kamu. Tapi kamunya malah ngelempar author pake sandal jepit gara-gara gak mau diangguin main game-nya."

Kibum: "Memangnya kamu main game apa sih?"

Kyuhyun: "Game limit edisyen, hyung! Upin-Ipin edisi Adventure of Ninja World!!"

GUBRAAKK!! Semuanya minus Kyuhyun dan Yesung pada jungkir balik gak jelas.

Ryeowook: "Ya itu salah kamu sendiri, aku dan Sungmin-hyung aja belum pernah muncul."

Sungmin: "Yup, betul banget! Padahal aku kan personel favorit si Author!"

Kangin: "Pede banget sampeyan! Wong author naksir ama Yesung kok!"

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kangin, Sungmin langsung lemas. Lalu ia menatap nanar Yesung yang sedang duet nyanyi Tak Gendong dengan Ddangkkoma.

Yesung: "Tak gendong, kemana-mana.. Enak to? Manteb tho? Daripada kamu naik Eunhyuk, mencolot jatuh nyungsep."

Eunhyuk: "Harusnya bukan aku yang dijadiin tokoh sarap, tapi si Yesung-hyung…"

Hangeng: "Keren tuh, bisa ngalahin duetnya Anang & Syahrini!!"

Leeteuk: "Jadi gimana nih? Mau protes ke Author jadinya?"

Shindong: "Iya! Masa' jatah makanku 3 bakul nasi?! Aku kan lagi diet!"

Siwon: "Buat apa?"

Shindong: "Biar aku bisa masuk jadi personelnya DBSK yang rata-rata siks-peks itu. Toh kemampuan dance ama rap-ku oke punya, gak kalah ama Yunho."

"NO WAYY~!! Suju harus 13 orang!!" teriak semua frustasi. Kali ini bener-bener semuanya, termasuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Donghae: "Kalo Shindong-hyung jadi personelnya DBSK, mau jadi apa Super Junior?!! Masa' kita jadi harus nyanyi Oh oh oh oh-ppareul saranghae…"

Ryeowook: "SNSD itu membernya ada 9! Bukan 12!!"

Yesung: "Tenang aja, ada Ddangkkoma!"

Karena Shindong syok disamain kayak Ddangkkoma, iapun memakan semua nasi 3 bakul itu sekaligus hanya dengan lauk Bistik, Gurame bakar, dan Spageti (Hanyaaa?!!)

Heechul: "Katanya mau diet?! Ini mah nanti jadi tambah gendut kayak Jarjit yang di Upin-Ipin!"

Kyuhyun: "Salah! Jarjit itu yang pinter pantun, hyung!"

Heechul: "Oh gitu, kalo yang kepalanya gede kayak Yesung itu siapa?"

Kyuhyun: "Itu Fizy!"

Sungmin: "Ah, kalo gue mah nge-fans ama Mei-Mei!"

Eunhyuk: "Kalo aku ngefans ama Sepi!!"

Shindong: "Sapi dong?"

Leeteuk: "Ah kalian gak elit, aku ngefans ama Kak Rose!"

Dan akhirnya tujuan awal mereka yaitu protes ke author menjadi pupus sudah –wegekgek-. Dan keesokan harinya mereka membuat Upin-Ipin official fansclub.

**~(^o^)~Side Story 1: SELESAI~(^o^)~**

Wegekgekgek, ampun kalo gaje! Saya emang aneh bin ajaib. Hahaha, ayo bales review yang masukkk!!

Kazura Shizuka: wah mian, habis yang menurutku paling cocok buat peran itu ya Junsu-oppa. Oia makasih udah Add FB aku, RnR lagi okey?

Ruki4062jo: iya, tapi bukan sekarang –dilempar Ddangkkoma-. RnR ya!

Abethkyu: habis aku bosen kalo banyak fic yang Siwon tuh aliiim banget. Hahaha, kan dia asalnya dr Amerika xD

Cassielf_soneeworld: wih, bahasanya nyeremin banget. Emang Junsu zombie pa yak? Hohoho!

Tomoya Gouka: iya dong!! yunJae is REAL!! Tapi Jaejoong-Desy juga lebih Real! –dilempar kodok-. RnR ya?

Lolalipop: wah ada new reviewer!! Salam kenal, makasihhh!! Siwon jadi orang baik kok! tenang aja, RnR lagi ya?

Monique Jaejoong: iya onnie, Jaepa-ku juga! Huweee *nangis guling-guling*

Calcal9095: di kapal pesiar?!!! Wakakaka, kemarin aku barusan dikawinin Jaejoong di kuburan! –ditendang Ddangkkoma-. Iya kasihan Bang Uchun TT_TT

Ninomiya Icha: iya dong! Jaejoong gitu! Hahaha!! RnR okey?

Jung Hyeo-Bum: iya Mian ya? Nikmati Kibum di Side story gaje ini, hohoho!

Min Cha: wah ada new reviewer lagi, salam kenal & makasih udah RnR! Ini udah di update, RnR lagi ya?

Je_Jess: gapapa kok, yang penting bisa ngikutin :D nah iya, sementara rikuesnya aku tampung dulu, ya?

Fedeoya Kimchi: salam kenal juga, aku Desy xDD ini sudah di update, mian hajimaaan!

Ditha spenyk: ha-hantu?!!! Bukan hantu kok! cumah arwah penasaran aja! –sama aja-. Yaa nikmatilah ini fic gaje, RnR lagi ya?? Kamsahabnida!!

.

Yak selesai juga bales review yang masuk –ngelap keringat-.

Mau curhat dikit ya? Sekarang lagi ada dangdut-an di halaman rumah, maklum halaman rumahku kan luas. Tapi rumahnya kecil xD trus ada banyak kembang api, aku kan paling gak tahan ama bau kembang api, tersiksa saya. Trus ni kuping juga udah saya sumpel pake kapas. Huhuhu, menderitanya diriku. Ya sudah lah, biarkan saya pergi ke korea dukung Jaechunsu :3 Bye Bye~!! –naik skuter ke Korea-.


	6. Damn 5

Mian lama banget update-nya, silahkan salahkan UAS tuh! *nunjuk2 soal UAS* untungnya udah selesai, jadi bisa update fic ini ^^v aku juga seneng coz fandom ini makin ramai. Buat para readers yang baik hati, kok aku dipanggil "Onnie"~? Saya masih 13 taun gituuh, panggil Desy aja. Without a lot of cang-cing-cong, silahkan dibaca~

**.**

**Warning:**** lil OOC inside, I don't want to bash our idols~! ****DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE?**

**o0o—o0o**

**Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy) **

**By Cassiopeia Otaku**

**0o—o0**

**[Chapter5:**** 'Gwisin' gwa Isanghan Halu?****]**

Pipi Tiffany bersemu merah saat Jaejoong menggandengnya. Karena memang saat ia baru sampai ke Korea hingga saat ini, tidak ada satupun laki-laki yang mau menggandeng tangannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari juga, ada **sepasang** mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

.

"Jessica sudah pulang tadi, oppa. Tadi ada yang meneleponnya untuk cepat pulang, dan sepertinnya itu sangat gawat." Jelas Taeyeon.

"Mwo?" lalu, kau pulang dengan siapa Tiff?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak tahu aku. aku bisa mungkin pulangnya naik taksi." Jawab Tiffany.

"Antar saja oppa! kasihan, Tiffany kan belum ada 1 tahun di sini." Pinta Taeyeon.

"Ya kau benar, ayo aku antar." Ajak Jaejoong sambil menggandeng Tiffany keluar.

"Josimhaseyo*!" kata Taeyeon. Lalu ia menutup pintu apartemennya, ia mendengar suara motor Jaejoong di luar.

Kemudian Taeyeon duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur ungunya. Ia memikirkan perkataan Jessica tadi.

**~*FlashBack: on*~**

"Im Yoona?" tanya Taeyeon, "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ya. Dia teman emailku. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya di sini, walaupun ada kejadian yang yaah—. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya tentang apa?"

"Apa kau tahu jika Yoona dan Seohyun menyukai kekasih kakaknya?"

"Hah? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Taeyeon tak percaya.

"Tidak aku bersungguh-sungguh!" kata Jessica, "Mungkin kau tidak percaya karena aku hanya mengenalnya dari email, tapi aku rasa mereka bersungguh-sungguh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa ini sangat aneh." Guman Taeyeon.

**~*FlashBack: off*~**

"Apa lebih baik aku harus menepon Sungmin? Ya, dia sangat tahu semua tentang Seohyun." Kemudian Taeyeon meraih ponselnya dan mencari nama SUNGMIN di daftar teleponnya.

"Aish, aku tidak punya nomornya. Kira-kira siapa yang punya nomornya?" kata Taeyeon frustasi, "Ah! Sunny!"

**To: Sunny Bunny**

Sunny, aQ minta no'x Sungmin! CPT BLS GPL!

**Message Sent**

**From: Sunny Bunny**

oWoowow~ bwaDhh apPha neiyyChh?

**Reply?**

**To: Sunny Bunny**

G pke alay ya, mentang2 diajari ama temen'x Sooyoung si Kyuhyun itu!

**Message Sent**

**From: Sunny Bunny**

kaNh suPaiiiA kRenchh gEhtOuwchh!

**Reply?**

**To: Sunny Bunny**

LEE SEONKYU!

**Message Sent**

**From: Sunny Bunny**

Oke oke, jag pgl aQ dgn nama itu. ni no'x 08#######

**Reply?**

"Terima kasih Sunny, maaf SMSmu tidak kubalas, bonus SMSnya habis." Kicau Taeyeon sendirian, "Sungmin-ssi, ayo angkat panggilan dariku.."

Setelah 3 kali nada panggilan, terdengar suara seseorang "Annyeong hassimnikka?"

"Annyeong, SUNGMIN-SSI~~ Ini aku Kim Taeyeon! Ingat kan? Aku mau tanya sesuatu tentang—"

"Ehm!" seseorang di seberang telepon berdehem.

"Eh? Sungmin-ssi, kau lagi batuk ya?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Kim Taeyeon-ssi, saya adalah CHOI SIWON, guru olahraga anda!"

GLEK!

**o—o**

Kediaman Hwang,

"Oppa, kamsahamnida. Maaf kamu jadi repot."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam, Tiffany. Aku pulang dulu."

"Oppa, berhati-hati ya!"

Jaejoong membalas perkataan Tiffany dengan senyuman lalu ia naik ke motornya dan pergi menuju apartemennya.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Jaejoong atau apalah itu, jalanan yang harusnya ramai sekarang menjadi sepi.

'Sepi sekali malam ini.' Batin Jaejoong. Saat ia melihat ke kaca spionnya, ada sebuah mobil dengan cat hitam dengan hiasan ombak dibelakangnya.

'Mirip sekali dengan mobil Junsu.' Kata Jaejoong dalam hatinya lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Tinggal 2km lagi ia sudah sampai apartemennya, akan tetapi lampu disekitar jalan itu meredup dan motor Jaejoong tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Aish, ada apa ini?" umpat Jaejoong sambil melihat sekitarnya. Ia terkejut melihat mobil dibelakangnya tadi juga ikut berhenti.

"Oppa, kenapa kau berhenti disini sih? Aku harus cepat pulang!" kata seorang perempuan didalam mobil itu.

"Aniyo, salahkan motor didepan! Aku kan kaget orang itu tiba-tiba berhenti." Sahut laki-laki yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau juga ikut keluar?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Aku tidak membawa kacamata, kau mau menyetir?" jawab si laki-laki.

Jaejoong yang melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan 2 orang itu hanya bisa diam. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya sudah banjir oleh keringat. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa di belakangnya itu adalah…

"Ah!" b-i-n-g-o, "Jae-jae ngapain kau disini? Kupikir siapa ternyata kau, lihat! Yuri marah-marah tuh. Hahaha~"

"J-junsu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya lah, kau kira siapa? Hei Yuri! Cepat keluar, ternyata ini Jae-jae~" ujar laki-laki—Junsu ceria.

"Ah, benarkah? Wah, Annyeong Jaejoong-oppa." sahut Yuri sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya hampir copot. Ia memperhatikan Junsu dan Yuri yang didepannya dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Oppa kenapa sih? Rumahku kan di daerah sini." Jawab Yuri.

"Tunggu, a-apa benar kau Kim Junsu dan Kwon Yuri?"

Junsu dan Yuri saling menatap bingung, lalu mereka menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sejak kami pulang dari rumahmu saat itu, setiap orang yang kami temui tak pernah menganggap kami ada." Jelas Junsu.

"Saat aku di sekolah, di rumah dan dimanapun juga begitu. Mereka menganggap kami sudah mati…" sahut Yuri.

"Kalian dibunuh oleh seseorang, kan?" teriak Jaejoong, "Apa itu…salah?"

"Benarkah?" tanya mereka berdua kaget lalu mengamati tubuh mereka masing-masing, "Jadi—kami sudah…"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Kalian selama ini merasa masih hidup?"

"Seperti itulah—sekarang aku jadi tahu alasan kenapa semua orang bersikap seperti itu kepada kami. Tapi, kalau kami sudah tinggal arwah, kenapa kau bisa melihat kami?" tanya Junsu.

"Oppa, ternyata dugaanku tepat. Kau mempunyai indra keenam." Sahut Yuri, "Lalu apa yang harus aku dan Junsu-oppa lakukan?"

"Mana kutahu...," jawab Jaejoong tertahan, "Apa kalian ingat wajah pembunuh itu?"

"Ehm, dia seperti—" kata Yuri mencoba mengingat, "Yang pasti ada 2 orang perempuan dibelakang kami. Mereka memakai pakaian gelap. Lalu kami dipanggil mereka, dan setelah kami menoleh ke arah mereka—yaa, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi…"

"Wah, Yuri-ah~~ Kau hebat sekali bisa mengingatnya!" puji Junsu.

"Gomawo oppa." kata Yuri sambil tersipu.

'Jadi, pelakunya adalah perempuan? Tapi kenapa perempuan? Jarang sekali ada orang yang membenci Junsu ataupun Yuri. Ini aneh…' kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tapi rasanya aku ingat sedikit wajah mereka!" kata Junsu.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa mereka, oppa? Biar aku hantui~"

"Samar-samar, sih. Tapi yang pasti… Wajah mereka hampir sama dengan wajahmu!" jawab Junsu sambil menunjuk Yuri.

"Tunggu dulu!" sergah Jaejoong, "Jangan bilang kalau yang membunuh kalian adalah…!"

**o—o**

**Keesokan harinya di Ruang Guru SM High-School,**

"Jadi mereka berempat ini biang keroknya?" tanya Hangeng-laoshi penuh selidik, "Choi Sooyoung dan Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 1-3. Lalu Kim Taeyeon dan Lee Sunny dari kelas 2-9. Hah? Kelas 2-9? Itu kelasku!"

"Ya, kasus pertama: Choi Sooyoung dan Cho Kyuhyun mengajarkan ilmu A-L-A-Y melalui SMS. Dan yang kedua adalah Kim Taeyeon dan Lee Sunny dengan sengaja menelepon saya malam-malam dan itu sangat tidak sopan!" jelas Siwon-seonsaeng.

"Tapi—" sahut mereka berempat.

"Itu adalah inovasi terbaru dalam ber-sms-ria!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Betul! Bahkan Hangeng-laoshi dan Siwon-seonsaeng harus ikut mencobanya!" timpal Sooyoung.

"Wah masa' sih?" kata Siwon-seonsaeng, "EHEM! Maksud saya, BAHASA SEPERTI ITU BISA MERUSAK BAHASA NEGARA KITA!"

"Ya, benar itu! Kalian harus dengarkan kata-kata Siwon-seonsaeng tadi." Ujar Hangeng-laoshi membenarkan.

"Nah, lho? Kalau begitu bahasa mandarin juga merusak bahasa Negara kita ini dong?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Iya setuju! Memang huruf mandarin sama dengan huruf hanja, tapi tetap saja cara membacanya beda!" sahut Sooyoung.

"APA?" ujar Hangeng-laoshi kaget, "Bu-bukan begitu! Bahasa mandarin itu juga penting! Pokoknya kalian jangan dengarkan kata-kata Siwon-seonsaeng lagi!"

"Nah, kalau begitu boleh pakai bahasa ALAY lagi dong, laoshi?" pancing Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung.

"Astaga~ " keluh Hangeng-laoshi sambil memijit keningnya.

"Nah untuk kalian bedua!" ujar Siwon-seonsaeng sambil menatap Taeyeon dan Sunny sinis.

"Iya seonsaeng-nim?"

"Kenapa kalian menjahili saya kemarin malam?" tanya Siwon-seonsaeng.

"Itu karena Sunny," jawab Taeyeon cepat.

"Enak saja! Habisnya kamu—" timpal Sunny.

"Aku kenapa? Kan aku sudah minta baik-baik!"

"Tapi kamu ga jelas buat apa!"

"Tapi kan udah jelas kalau itu penting!"

"Penting apanya? Bilang aja mau minta transfer pulsa dari Sungmin!"

"Enak aja! Kalau itu aku bisa minta Jaejoong-oppa!"

Mendengar kata 'Jaejoong' seolah-olah muncul sayap dari punggung Siwon-seonsaeng.

"Ya-ya-ya, tidak apa-apa kalau begitu," kata Siwon-seonsaeng sambil tersenyum, "Kalian cepat kembali ke kelas!"

Taeyeon dan Sunny saling tatap menatap tak mengerti.

"Ka-kamsahamnida seonsaeng-nim." Kata mereka berdua.

"Aaa, Kim Taeyeon!" panggil Siwon-seonsaeng.

"Ne?"

"Saya titip salam untuk Jaejoong-onnie kamu, ya!" bisik Siwon-seonsaeng.

"Hah? Jaejoong-onnie?" tanya Taeyeon kaget.

"Iya, onnie kamu!"

"Mi-mian hamnida, seonsaeng-nim.. Kim Jaejoong itu oppa saya!"

**0o—o0**

Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**0o~****gyesogdoego****~o0**

***Josimhaseyo**: Berhati-hatilah! / Hati-hati, ya!

Tulisan alay diatas adalah translate-an dari teman FB saya, si J'J'C.

Oiya, chingu~ Mianhae kali ini aku gak bisa bales review, komputernya mau dipake adik saya. Wawawaw~ oke ini salah aye memang, tapi apa salahnya download GameHo*s* banyak? Iya nggak? *disumpel Ddangkkoma*. Pokoknya RnR ;P selamat UAS buat yang lagi UAS ~(^o^)~

Special thanks for: **Je-jess, kazuka-rizu ichirunatsu23, Jacques geun seuk, Calcal9095, Tomoya Gouka, Monique Jaejoong, Hyun Sungmin, ruki4062jo, Jung Hyeo-Bum, ditha. spenyk, Ninomiya Icha**** dan para readers lainnya**.

Pesan terakhir buat chapter ini:

"**JANGAN LUPA LIAT HEADING TO THE GROUND a.k.a NO LIMIT setiap hari Senin- Kamis jam 17.00 di Indo******"

NB. Ada yang suka drama You're Beautiful?


	7. Damn 6

Mianhae lama banget update-nya X( lagi ga ada ide. Nyari inspiasi tapi gak nemu-nemu. Nemu sih, tapi nyasarnya jadi ke fandom Naruto lagi *ditendang* semoga chapter ini bisa menjadi lebih menarik dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

**.**

**Warning:**** lil OOC inside, I don't want to bash our idols~! ****DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, PLEASE?**

**o0o—o0o**

**Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy) **

**By Cassiopeia Otaku**

**0o—o0**

**[Chapter6:**** Naui Chingu!****]**

"Aaa, Kim Taeyeon!" panggil Siwon-seonsaeng.

"Ne?"

"Saya titip salam untuk Jaejoong-onnie kamu, ya!" bisik Siwon-seonsaeng.

"Hah? Jaejoong-onnie?" tanya Taeyeon kaget.

"Iya, onnie kamu!"

"Mi-mian hamnida, seonsaeng-nim.. Kim Jaejoong itu oppa saya!"

**.**

"Dengar ya Kyu! Pokoknya kita harus melestarikan budaya alay ini!" kata Sooyoung pada teman sekelasnya, Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja! Aku bahkan sudah merencanakan untuk membuat game dengan format alay!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Bagus itu! Karena kau makin pintar aku traktir kau makan es cendol! Ayo~" ajak Sooyoung sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apa itu es cendol?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dengar ya, es cendol itu adalah minuman khas Indonesia! Rasanya enak banget! Kau harus coba deh!" jawab Sooyoung.

"Boleh, darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku kan Dewa Makanan, pokoknya kalau Changmin-oppa sudah lulus dari SMU ini. Akulah penggantinya. Hahaha!" jawab Sooyoung lagi dengan bangga, "Kita belinya harus diam-diam, karena es cendol itu tidak ada di kantin sekolah Kyu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dibalik pagar itu ada Donghae-ssi, itu lho orang yang jualan kopi di dekat apartemen SooRae. Sekarang dia coba buat bisnis minuman import. Harganya murah kok, cuma 4000 won!" jelas Sooyoung.

"APAAA? 4000 won? Itu termasuk mahal, Sooyoung!" pekik Kyuhyun.

PLOKKK!

"Kau ini dibilang jangan ribut! Itu termasuk murah karena es cendol adalah minuman import!" kata Sooyoung.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang baru saja mulutnya disumpel daun oleh Sooyoung hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

**Sementara itu di kelas 1-3****…**

"Ssst, Wookie! Kau tahu dimana Kyuhyun?" bisik Sungmin pada teman di depannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Aish, dimana dia? Siwon-seonsaeng sudah masuk kelas, apa dia lupa kalau sekarang ada test olahraga teori?" bisik Sungmin lagi.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil lalu kembali menanggapi bisikan Sungmin dalam hati, 'Mungkin Kyuhyun melarikan diri gara-gara tidak mau kau contek, Sungmin!'

"Hoi! Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Wookie!" bisik Sungmin sambil mendorong Ryeowook.

"Aduh!", kata Ryeowook refleks ketika Sungmin mendorongnya.

"Ssssst! Diam bo—"

"Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, apa ada masalah?" tanya Siwon-seonsaeng sambil menurunkan kacamatanya.

"Aaa ti-tidak seonsaeng-nim." Jawab mereka berdua.

"Kau, sih!" desis Sungmin.

"Bagus," Kata Siwon-seonsaeng, "Hmm, kenapa ada dua bangku yang kosong?"

"Dua bangku kosong?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bukannya cuma Kyuhyun…" jawab Sungmin sambil menengok ke segala arah, "Ah! Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung tidak ada!"

"Hmm, benar juga. Terima kasih Lee Sungmin!" sahut Siwon-seonsaeng.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggigit pensilnya.

'Kemana mereka? Hn… jangan-jangan..!' batin Siwon-seonsaeng.

"Kalian semua kerjakan soal-soal ini dengan benar! Jangan mencontek! Saya tidak tahu apa kalian mencontek atau tidak, tapi Tuhan tau semua perbuatan kalian!" kata Siwon-seonsaeng, "Saya mau keluar sebentar. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" jawab seluruh murid di dalam kelas itu. Kalau Siwon-seonsaeng sudah berbicara tentang Tuhan, semua tidakada yang berani melawan.

**o—o**

"Joongie… Bagaimana ini? Kita selalu di terror oleh soonbae maniak itu." Keluh Yunho.

"Benar itu, ilmu playboy-ku juga tidak berfungsi pada mereka berdua. Hanya kau harapan kami…" timpal Yoochun.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan mereka lah. Aku kemarin bertemu dengan—Junsu," kata Jaejoong.

"MWO?" pekik mereka berdua.

"Ya, ini aneh tapi…" sahut Jaejoong lalu menceritakan semua yang ia alami pada Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Aneh, dasar mereka bodoh. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah…" timpal Yoochun.

"Iya, jangan-jangan itu cuma ilusi saja Joongie?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti kalian. Karena itu aku tidak memikirkan sama sekali tentang genk soonbae itu!" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Yoochun mengangguk setuju.

"Hanya ada satu orang yang mungkin bisa menanggapi masalah ini." Kata Jaejoong, "Nanti jam 7 ikut aku ke rumahnya."

**o—o**

**Di ruang UKS SM High School,**

"Inilah balasan karena kalian tidak mengikuti kelas saya!"

"I-iya seonsaeng-nim…"

"Kalian harus berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan kalian lagi! Mengerti?"

"M-mengerti seonsaeng-nim!"

"Bagus! Renungi sikap kalian berdua. Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang untuk merawatmu Cho Kyuhyun," kata Siwon seonsaeng, "Saya akan kembali ke kelas. Choi Sooyoung, jangan apa-apakan dia lagi!"

Sooyoung melirik Kyuhyun, "Tentu sajalah Seonsaeng-nim!"

Siwon mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan ruang UKS untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sooyoung melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang memegangi perutnya, "Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak kuat minum santan."

"Gwaenchanha, aku kan tidak pernah meminum yang seperti itu." Jelas Kyuhyun, "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan! Hehehe.. a-aduh perutku!"

"Kyuhyun? Katanya tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sooyoung khawatir, "Sini-sini!"

Sooyoung-pun mendekat ke Kyuhyun, ia mencoba untuk memeriksa cowok maniak game itu.

PRANG!

"Eeeh?" pekik Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung kaget, "Cha-cha—"

"Sooyoung! Kau mau apakan dia?" teriak Changmin yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan UKS, "A-aduh, kepalaku pusing~"

Leeteuk yang baru sampai segera menopang tubuh Changmin yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pingsan.

"Shi-shim Changmin ja-jangan pingsan disini, kau terlalu beraaat!" kata Leeteeuk.

**.**

Kita tinggalkan mereka berempat, sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan kelas 2-9 yang ternyata sedang pelajaran Mandarin.

[_HYOYEON's POV_]

Aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dijelaskan Hangeng-laoshi sedari tadi, rasanya aku sangat mengantuk. Entah kenapa sejak jiwa 'preman' Sooyoung bangkit lagi aku menjadi tidak bisa tidur. Sooyoung selalu bermain dengan Cho Kyuhyun, ia jadi semakin jarang berkumpul dengan kami.

Hhh, sebetulnya tidak salah juga. Kami kan memang tidak seangkatan, jadi kurasa itu wajar. Tapi aku merasa kehilangan, aneh sekali tidak ada para pengacau yang selama ini selalu bersamaku. Andai Yuri—ah tidak. Aku tidak boleh terus begini.

Aku ingin sekali tidur. Tapi sebentar lagi kan ada tes Mandarin, harus berusaha menyimak yang diajarkan Hangeng-laoshi. Hhh…

"Sst! Hyoyeon! Bangun!"

Aku tidak tidur Sunny!

"Hyoyeon! Hei, ayo cepat bangun! Hangeng-laoshi, dia..!"

Taeng, aku tidak tidur. Aku cuma sedikit ngantuk. Ada apa dengan Hangeng-laoshi? Kenapa kamu menunjuk ke depan? A-astaga, kenapa ada Yunho-oppa di depanku?

BRAK! "KIM HYOYEON!"

"Iya! Wo Ai Ni yongwonhi!" teriakku kaget.

Astaga ternyata aku benar-benar tertidur. Semuanya menertawakan aku, malunya~

"Kim Hyoyeon, jika kau tertidur lagi di kelasku, akan kuhukum kau." Kata Hangeng-laoshi.

"Mi-mian hamnida, laoshi…" sahutku pasrah.

"Apa? 'Mian hamnida'? Kim Hyoyeon, sekarang adalah pelajaran mandarin. Jadi gunakanlah bahasa mandarin! Apa susahnya menggunakan bahasa Mandarin? Bukankah bahasa Korea juga mengambil beberapa kata dari bahasa ini? Kalau seperti ini apa gunanya saya mengajari kalian bahasa Mandarin? Mengerti?" celoteh Hangeng-laoshi panjang lebar.

"Mengerti laoshi." Kataku lagi.

"Bagus, sekarang duduk! Saya akan lanjutkan tentang materi yang akan saya tes-kan hari Jumat besok."

**o—o**

[_NORMAL POV_]

"Hyo, kamu tadi kenapa? Tumben sekali kamu tidur saat pelajaan Mandarin." Tanya Taeyeon sambil mengemasi barangnya—bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tidak, kemarin aku hanya sedikit tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sooyoung." Jawab Hyoyeon.

"Sooyoung? Aah, gara-gara sejak dia dekat dengan Choi Kyuhyun ya?" tebak Sunny.

Hyoyeon mengangguk pelan, "Tapi biar saja, dia kan memang tidak seangkatan dengan kita. Kalau dia bermain dengan kita terus bisa-bisa tidak punya teman."

Taeyeon tersenyum melihat temannya yang bersifat keibuan itu, "Kau memang dewasa ya Hyo! Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa kau berteriak 'Wo Ai Ni' tadi?"

"Ehh?"

"Iya benar! Jangan-jangan, kau sedang memimpikan Yunho-oppa ya?" timpal Sunny.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan! Bukan!" elak Hyoyeon dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus, "Sudah-sudah, ayo kita pulang!"

Taeyeon dan Sunny hanya bisa tertawa melihat sahabat mereka yang sedang salah tingkah itu. Memang akhir-akhir ini Hyoyeon sering salah tingkah jika mendengar nama Yunho.

"Kalian aku tunggu di depan perpustakaan, ya!" kata Hyoyeon dari balik pintu.

"Eh? Tunggu-tunggu! Aku juga mau mengembalikan buku." Teriak Sunny, "Taeng! Aku duluan, nanti susul kami!"

"Oke!" jawab Taeyeon lalu merapikan bangkunya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kim Taeyeon."

"Eh? Jessica? Kau masih di kelas?" tanya Taeyeon kaget.

Jessica mengangguk, "Apa aku begitu suram sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Hehe.."

"Maaf-maaf! Oh iya, tumben kau tidak bersama Tiffany." Tanya Taeyeon.

"Tiffany ada les, jadi dia harus cepat-cepat pulang." Jawab Jessica.

"Kau sangat tahu semua tentang Tiffany." Kata Taeyeon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kami dilahirkan di rumah sakit yang sama, sekolah di sekolah yang sama dan saat masih di Amerika kami tinggal di tempat yang sama. Jadi kami sudah seperti saudara."

"Oh, begitu…" tanggap Taeyeon, "Kau mau ikut aku ke perpustakaan?"

"Boleh." Jawab Jessica.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas lalu pergi menuju ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan memang jauh dari kelas mereka. Mereka harus turun ke lantai satu dan berjalan sampai ke dekat ruang guru.

"Kim Taeyeon, aku bukannya ingin membuatmu sedih, tapi…"

"Tentang Yuri? Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah ikhlas dengan kepergiannya. Jadi buat apa sedih? Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Ehm, ini tentang Yoona dan Seohyun," kata Jessica, "Kau mengenal mereka seperti apa?"

"Mereka baik kok. Mereka sangat perhatian dengan keluarganya. Kenapa?" tanya Taeyeon balik.

Jessica menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Mereka tidak pernah mengunjungi makam Yuri setelah pemakamannya. Maaf, tapi itu sangatlah tidak wajar bagi orang yang sangat lengket dengan keluarganya…"

"Heh?" Taeyeon terkejut lalu menatap Jessica, "Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau tahu itu semua?"

**0o—o0**

Jenjang Namja (DamnBoy)

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**0o~****gyesogdoego****~o0**

Yo man, touch yo baby~! *niru gayanya Heechul di Full House* lama ya kagak update? Maaf, lagi stuck berat! Ga ada ide, suer deh! Ini aja genre supranatural-nya kagak kerasa sama sekali. Mianhae~ Btw, sekarang bales review dulu ya?

.

**Calcal9095**: kamsahamnida^^ Haha, iya enak kali di datengi oppa-oppa ganteng *mupeng*. Kalo saya mah udah gak sempat pingsan kalo ketemu DBSK ato SJ, udah saya peluk-peluk, cubit-cubit, terus Jaejoong ama Yesung aku culik! *ditendang*

**Jung Hyeo-Bum**: wow! Chingu penggemar berat No Limit! Hehe, Hyoyeon pacaran ama Yunho? Liat aja lah, kekeke. Kamsahamnida!

**Kiri Narumi**: makasih2! Saya emang keren! *ditendang* eits, jangan asal percaya ama omongannya Junpa. Sooyoung & Kyuhyun bukan kakak adik, mereka teman sekelas. RnR lagi ya?

**Abeth-onnie**: ONNIE! Udah aku update onnie, kemarin untung dapet ilham setelah nonton MV No Other *padahal gak nyambung sama sekali* iya, ini couplenya sesuai yg onnie saranin xD

**Ninomiya Icha**: gapapa, yang penting dibaca xD iya tuh Siwon-oppa. wuah? Hwang Taekyung! Iya iya! Aku suka perannya Junki pas jadi Jeremy. Ngakak abis xD

**Fedeoya Kimchi**: makasih sarannya Kimchi-ssi ^^ kalo ada yang aneh lagi bilang ya! Ini kan genre mistery/ supranatural pertamaku. Jadi mohon bantuannya. Kamsahamnida!

**ditha. spenyk**: mianhae gak bisa update kilat. Lagi kena wabah stuck *alasan*. Biar alay tetep ganteng kok Kyuhyun! Iya dong, yunho-oppa gitu~ kamsahamnida.

**Je-jess**: ah masa sih yg bunuh Yuri itu mereka? Khukhukhu *ketawa ala Orochimaru*. Wah enaknya bisa denger suaranya Yunho tanpa di dubbing. Wajib itu! Kalo bisa ama dramanya chun & drama musikalnya Junsu juga xD RnR lagi ya~

**ruki4062jo**: ketahuan? Siapa yang bunuh? Kurang ajar banget mereka bunuh Yuri & Junsu, minta diendong itu! *apaan coba* iya kenapa juga mereka jadi alay? Tapi mereka seru kan? Maturnuwun^^

.

Chapter 7 bakal di update paling lambat seminggu dari sekarang (udah ¼ kerja soalnya). Btw yang punya twitter share ke saya dong, nanti saya polow *ndeso iki*. Kamsahamnida! Kamsahamnida! Kamsahamnida!


End file.
